galnetfandomcom-20200216-history
Enroe Corp
ENROE CORP Former MCENROE Corp. The Enroe Giga Corporation is the third largest Corporation of the known Universe (it was the second largest for the longest time until the Golden joined the Union and Sobody and a Holdian founded the SOWA- Corp) The early history of Enroe is tightly intertwined with the rise of United Earth to become a galactic Power. John McEnroe the first was an AXIOM Agent, who after the organization became public known and the Sarans landed on Earth, founded a company to manufacture Energy hand guns so Earth troops could fight the Xunx. While the Xunx Invasion never came (Operation Steam Roller) John Mc Enroes Company grew fast, most due to the fact that Dr. Isah was a friend of John and gifted him with many of his inventions. John McEnroe became the third president of United Earth and left his own company in the Hands of his Son in Law (Bill Horton married to Lisa Enroe) Bill begun the Enroe Gene Bio Involvement and was the first who started the “No Hold Bars” Business style with Assassinations, Espionage, Sabotage and black mail. And admitted to it openly. Leading to the Corporate Wars that culminated in the Clone Slave Revolt. After Enroe Ships were defeated by the United Earth Fleet and the CEO and the board was arrested , out on trial and executed. The Company entered History as the “Evil Company” . Shareholders called the Grandson of John Mc Enroe and he became the new CEO, John McEnroe the 2nd . He reorganized the Company and invested in research and development. The Company became the ENROE Corp. The Company never lost the reputation for being the evil corp, and the events of the Kermac Spies infiltrating Union Government was due to a Human disguised Kermac CEO that led to the Peace Hawk crisis, the exile of Stahl and the 3rd Intergalactic War. Even though it was a “Spy” who was responsible, it again almost killed the Corporation. CEO Alexander Enroe the First purchased most of the stock and privatized the Corporation and made it a privatley held Company in 4000 It returned to the Galactic Stock Xchange as a public Corporation in 4800. The Current CEO Alex Enroe the 3rd is considered to be a spitting image of the founder and a man with exceptional moral values. He did much to expunge the “Evil” image and increased the Companies size and profits by his Open Style of White Hat business. ENROE and its many subsidaries and daughter corporations employs nearly 500 Billion beings, manufactures everything from Toothbrushes to Battle Ships and operates Transport, entertainment and service type ventures galaxy wide. ENROE HQ is on Planet New Texas and controls and owns dozens of Planets. Enroe operates a large Corporate Fleet of civilian ships and a powerful Corporate Security Fleet. Enroe manufactures the famous Loki Torpedoes, the Thor Gun Boats and the Odin Battle Robots. Among other things for the Union Fleet. The Company is a licensed Translocator Cannon manufacturer. XCHANGE Symbol: ENR Category:Corporations